Citrus One-Shots Español
by Luka.D.Lelouch
Summary: Aquí escribiré algunos one-shots que se me ocurran del manga citrus
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola! Em... primero me gustaría disculparme porque no he escrito en mucho tiempo, no tengo excusas, soy muy vaga y no tenía ganas de pensar en una historia xd. Bueno, resulta que ayer fui a la playa y se me ocurrió una historia (en realidad me imaginé a Yuzu en bikini) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) Nah mentiras, pongámonos serios, esto no va a ser sólo un one-shot, iré actualizando cuando se me ocurra algo, sin más que decir disfrutad de la historia. PD: los pensamientos en cursiva. Los dialogos vienen indicados con un guión.**

Yuzu pow:

Calor. Era en lo único que podía pensar, quiero decir ¿en que se más se puede pensar en pleno Agosto a 40º de temperatura?

Estaba tumbada en sofá boca a bajo y lo único que me refrescaba era un pequeño ventilador, aunque no creo que a ese cacharro se le pueda llamar ventilador, el aleteo de un pájaro da más aire que esta chatarra.

No se si fue porque tengo mala suerte, o el karma pero derrepente dejé de escuchar el molesto ruido que provenía del ya mencionado antes, y la ligera brisa que me proporcionaba paró. Rápidamente levanté mi cabeza y le dirigí una mirada asesina, como si así fuera a ponerse en marcha de nuevo.

Mi pequeña batalla con el aparato se vió interrumpida por el sonido de mi móvil, _algo infantil para mi edad..._ pensé mientras iba a cogerlo. Sí, parece que las altas temperaturas me hacen madurar.

-¡Yuzuchi!- la alegre voz de mi amiga Harumin salía de mi teléfono- ¿te vienes a la playa?

- _A la playa..._ \- dirigí una mirada a mi ahora enemigo número uno- _creo que va a ser la única manera de no pasar calor-_ Claro, además se me ha estropeado el ventilador.

-Eso es porque eres una manazas Yuzuchi- comentó mientras se reía de mis desgracias- te espero a las 12:00 en la estación, y no te olvides de invitar a Mei, quizas viene una ola y se le cae la parte de arriba del bikini, le podrías ver las...

-¡Allí estaré!- colgué rápidamente para no escuchar el comentario de mi amiga pervertida, no sin antes escuchar su risa burlona.- _no sé si fue buena idea contarle que estaba enamorada de Mei... aunque me ha apoyado mucho_ \- pensé con una sonrisa en mi cara, acordándome de todo lo que hizo Harumin por mi.

Entré a mi cuarto en busca de mi bikini y de Mei, esta última se encontraba tirada en la cama, aparentemente dormida. No me pude resistir y me acosté a su lado, intentando no despertarla. Pasé mis dedos por su sedoso cabello y me acerqué a su mejilla para plantar un beso en la suave y blanda superficie. Debido a esto, Mei se removió y abrió los ojos, en ese punto yo ya estaba levantada de la cama, con la cara roja y mi corazón latiendo a mil por hora, por el temor de haber sido descubierta.

-O-o-oye Mei, ¿te apetece ir a la playa?

-¿Mmm?- se incorporó y restregó sus ojos con sus manos- ¿ahora? ¿No es muy temprano?

- _Tan bonita... Emmm vamos Yuzu centrate, tienes que poner tus habilidades de súplica en práctica_ \- Vamos Mei, hace mucha calor, además no tenemos ventilador- me rasqué la nuca y aparté la mirada, ya que Mei me lanzó una mirada acusadora ante la última declaración.

-¿Cómo que no tenemos... ?- no acabó la frase y suspiró- está bien, iré contigo, ya aclararemos ese tema más tarde.

30 minutos más tarde...

Al fin llegamos a la playa y empezamos a desvestirnos. Mi bikini era naranja, con unas flores amarillas estampadas en él y remarcaba bastante bien mis pechos. El de Mei era azul con flecos, menos llamativo que el mío, pero no dejaba de ser bonito. El de Harumin era rojo, tambien con flecos, y a pesar de que ella tenía más pechos que yo, parecía que su bikini cubría incluso menos que el mío. El de Himeko era un bañador rosa con detalles blancos, ya que si se hubiera puesto un bikini, se tendría que pegar la parte de arriba para que no se le cayera.

-¡Aihara Yuzu eres una desvergonzada!- la irritante voz de Himeko taladraba mis oidos, otra vez el karma- ¡casi vas desnuda!

-O vamos Hime, no es para tanto, ¿acaso estás celosa? - le sonreí con aires de superioridad mientras señalaba a mis pechos

-¿¡Me estás llamando pecho plano?!- me gritó roja, no se si de la vergüenza o de la rabia que sentía

-Yo no he dicho nada, tu misma te lo has llamado- me empecé a reír mientras ella me perseguía inútilmente.

-Por favor comportaos, no somos niñas- dijo Mei con una voz fría

-¡Pero Mei-mei! yo...-no tuvo tiempo de terminar la frase, sirvió una simple mirada de Mei para que se callara.

-¡Vamos al agua Yuzuchi!- gritaba Harumin mientras corría hacia el agua agarrando a Himeko que intentaba huir

-¡Ahora voy, no quiero quemarme!- me dirigí a mi mochila a coger la crema cuando sentí una mano en mi hombro

-Yuzu ¿me puedes ayudar a ponerme crema?- dijo Mei, con las mejillas ligeramente rojas, al instante las mías se pusieron igual

-C-claro, túmbate

Mei siguió mis instrucciones y se tumbó boca abajo,poniendo sus brazos de manera que hicieran de almohada para su cabeza. Me arrodillé junto a ella y desaté su parte de arriba, mis manos estaban temblando cuando miré la tierna piel blanca, que parecía demasiado delicada y preciosa para que los rayos del sol la estropearan. Me apresuré y le puse un poco de crema y me dispuse a restregarla, su piel era muy suave y era bastante agradable su nuevo tacto debido a la crema. Debido a mis pensamientos indebidos terminé mi labor antes de lo deseado y me dispuse a atarle otra vez su bikini.

-Gracias- me dijo Mei una vez terminé- ¿Nos vamos?

-C-claro, no es nada- para mi sorpresa Mei me agarró la mano cuando pasó delante mía, y nos dirigimos al agua.

Pasamos horas en la playa, jugando, nadando y divirtiéndonos de varias formas hasta que el hambre nos obligó a parar y a decidir quién iba a por comida. Finalmente fueron Harumin y Himeko a regañadientes a por lo que parecía, iba a ser nuestra cena. Eso nos dejó a Mei y a mi solas, sentadas en la orilla del mar mirando el atardecer. El karma se puso de mi lado esta vez.

-Oye Yuzu- Mei me sacó de mis pensamientos

-¿Si?

-Gracias

Dirigí mi mirada hacia Mei, que seguía mirando al horizonte ligeramente sonrojada

-¿Por qué?- cuestioné sin entender realmente lo que me quería decir

-Por todo, me he dado cuenta de que siempre estás haciendo cosas por mi, y yo realmente nunca te lo agradezco- puso una mano sobre la mía y me miró a los ojos por primera vez en mucho tiempo

-No tienes que agradecerme nada Mei, lo hago porque te amo- le sonreí ampliamente, intentando transmitirle todo el amor que sentía por ella.

-Ella se sonrojó y miró hacia abajo sin soltar mi mano, pero que sepas que esto no cambia nada respecto a la escuela, sigues incumpliendo las normas...

-Ya llegó tsun-tsun Mei

-Mei me miró con el ceño fruncido- ¿Cómo que tsun-tsun Me...

No le dejé acabar ya que le di un gran abrazo mientras reía, a veces Mei podía llegar a ser muy mona. Debido a mi entusiasmo y a que apliqué demasiada fuerza, acabé tirando a Mei hacia atrás, y yo quedé encima suya.

Dejé de reir y levanté mi cabeza para mirarla a los ojos. Nos quedamos así, mirándonos mutuamente e intentando averiguar lo que pensaba la otra.

-Mei... te quiero

Ella me miró y me agarró del cuello, acercándome lentamente a sus deliciosos labios. Finalmente se tocaron, primero fue suave, como para comprobar que realmente estaba ocurriendo, para asegurarnos de que era real. Luego sentí que Mei empezaba a mover sus labios sobre los míos, tirando de mi más cerca y enredando sus dedos en mi pelo. Como respuesta yo me apegué lo máximo posible a ella y pasé suave y repetidamente mi lengua sobre su labio inferior, chupé y mordí un poco recibiendo un gemido como respuesta que aproveché para meter mi lengua.

Nuestras lenguas se tocaron tímidamente, hasta que empezaron a girar y a explorar la boca de la otra. Agarré la cintura de Mei con una mano y la pegué más a mi cuerpo, mientras que con la otra acariciaba la longitud de su pierna varias veces, hasta que llegué a su trasero. Estaba tan excitada que "sin querer" ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) se lo agarré y se despegó del beso para soltar un gemido.

A mi no me importó y empecé a besar y a lamer su cuello, no se si podría parar...

-Espera Yuzu... no podemos aquí, van a regresar pronto- decía Mei, sin embargo su agarre en mi cuello no se había aflojado, más bien era más fuerte ahora

Como si las hubiera invocado, Himeko y Harumin se acercaban y yo me separé de Mei de un salto, las dos estábamos muy sonrojadas, pero ellas no parecían haberse dado cuenta.

-¡Hey Yuzuchi! ¿Qué estaban haciendo?

-¡Cosas de hermanas!- respondimos las dos a la vez, sonrojándonos aún más si era posible.

Al día siguiente...

-¡Para Mei me duele mucho!

Es lo que dicen todas al principio ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) Okno

-¡Yuzu si no paras de moverte te va a doler más!

Resulta que le puse crema a Mei en la playa, pero no me puse a mi. Así que me quemé literalmente entera , era la envidia de todos los cangrejos de la playa. Mei intentaba ponerme crema para aliviar el dolor, pero más que aliviarlo, lo incrementaba.

-¡Todo por culpa de ese estúpido ventilador!

 **Bueeeno y ahí está lo que se me ocurrió, se que no es la leche ni es el mejor fic pero por lo menos espero que sirva para que la espera no sea tan dura. Todos los comentarios, consejos e ideas para otro one-shot son bienvenidos, gracias por leer y nos vemos en la próxima.**


	2. Capítulo 2

**¡Hola otra vez! Pues nada, aquí vengo con otro one-shot de Citrus. No suelo escribir con tanta frecuencia, quizá es el aburrimiento que me da ideas, o que estoy demasiado enganchada a Citrus, no sé. Bueno, espero que lo disfrutéis. Por cierto, en esta historia Mei y Yuzu están "mejor" quiero decir, como en el último capítulo del manga en el que Mei parecía ser menos fría.**

 **Un día de acampada**

Yuzu Pow

Estaba tirada en la cama, llena de picaduras de mosquitos y dolorida debido a la "gran" excursión que planificó el colegio, pero yo me olvidé. Por lo menos pasé un buen rato con Mei, pero solo con recordar algunos momentos me dolía el cuerpo aún más.

Unas horas antes...

-¡Yuzu-chi! ¿Qué haces todavía con el uniforme puesto? ¡Cámbiate rápido nos tenemos que ir!- me decía mi mejor amiga Harumin, mientras se dirigía hacia mi, vestida con el uniforme de deporte.

-¿A qué te refieres?¿Por qué me tengo que cambiar?

-¡Nos vamos de acampada!- me agarró de los hombros y me zarandeaba como si quisiera que me despertara. La verdad es que todavía estaba un poco dormida.

-¿Pero qué estás diciendo?- le agarré las manos para que parara de agitar mi cerebro al que aún no le había llegado la suficiente cantidad de sangre como para funcionar correctamente.

-Vamos no me digas que no te acuerdas, los profesores y el consejo estudiantil planearon una acampada hace 1 semana, incluso te lo he comentado varias veces cuando almorzábamos- hizo un puchero- pero siempre piensas cosas sucias sobre Me..

Le tapé la boca antes de que acabara la frase. Siempre tan pervertida.

-Maldita pervertida- la miré mientras fruncía el ceño- está bien, no me acuerdo de nada pero me voy a cambiar.

-Eso te pasa por dormilona- sonrió mi amiga alegremente.

En los vestuarios...

 _Asi que una acampada ¿eh? Me pregunto si haremos alguna prueba de valor, ¿Mei será miedosa_? _En tal caso yo prodía protegerla, y quizás reconfortarla con un beso._

Pensaba mientras me desvestía, estaba en ropa interior cuando escuché la puerta del vestuario abrirse. Allí estaba Mei, mirándome de arriba abajo con su típica cara de poker, pero algo sonrojada para mi sorpresa. Nos sostuvimos las miradas hasta que yo reaccioné tapándome un poco, y eso que ya nos habíamos visto desnudas. Bueno, yo la había visto desnuda la primera vez que nos duchamos, ella creo que ni me miró. En cuanto Mei se dió cuenta de mi acción, reaccionó:

-Vas a llegar tarde si no te das prisa- dijo ya totalmente seria la presidenta.

-Po-podría ir más deprisa si me dejaras cambiarme

-Que yo sepa no te estoy impidiendo que te cambies.

-Ya sabes a que me refiero Mei- _vamos, no ahora no hay tiempo para uno de tus juegos._

-Pero ya te he visto desnuda- se acercaba a mi lentamente- y eres preciosa.

Dicho esto se pegó totalmente a mi mi entras me agarraba por la cintura con una mano, y con la otra me obligaba a mirarle a los ojos, ya que yo había desviado mi mirada en el acercamiento, debido a la vergüenza. Me empujó contra una de las paredes del vestuario y empezó a besarme el cuello, bajando hasta mis pechos y besándolos sobre el sujetador.

-Espera Mei, no podemos aquí...- dije mientras agarré su pelo, pegándola más hacia mi pecho inconscientemente

-Creo que te contradices un poco- rió sobre mi piel

Empezó a bajar una mano por mi abdomen, hacia un territorio desconocido que ella estaba deseando explorar. Llegó a la cinturilla de mis bragas y...

-¡Yuzu-chi!- mi amiga entró por la puerta cual estampida de elefantes- ¿Qué estás...?- mi amiga nos miró con los ojos entrecerrados, sospechado.

-N-nada, solo me estaba cambiando- le sonreí con nerviosismo

Mei era bastante rápida cuando se trataba de disimilar, se movió a una velocidad vertiginosa en cuanto vió a Harumin, dando un gruñido por haber sido interrumpida, aunque no sé si la habría dejado continuar, no me gustaría que nuestra primera vez fuera en un vestuario...

-¿Y ella te estaba ayudando o que?- señaló a Mei. Si las miradas mataran, ahora mismo estaría poniendo flores sobre la tumba de Harumin.

-No, ella ya se iba, igual que tú- no les dejé responder a ninguna de las dos y las saqué fuera empujándolas.

En el campamento...

-¡Mei-mei se mi pareja!

En el campamento, un monitor empezó a hacer parejas de dos para las tiendas de campaña, ya que íbamos a dormir allí, y para las actividades que haríamos en un futuro.

-Momokino-san y... Taniguchi-san, vosotras seréis pareja

En cuanto el profesor dijo eso, la mirada de Himeko se entristeció. Dijos algunas parejas más hasta que...

-Las hermanas Aihara serán pareja.

 _Bendito seas profesor, aunque me suspendas._

Miré hacia a Mei y le sonreí ampliamente, pero duró poco porque la cabeza de taladro se interpuso.

-¡No creas que te voy a quitar el ojo de encima Aihara Yuzu! ¡No te atrevas a hacerle nada a Mei-mei!

-Oh vamos Hime, sabes que yo soy buena, Mei estará bien bajo mi cuidado- le guiñé un ojo y ella me gruñó como respuesta.

Cuando iba a responder, Harumin la agarró por el cuello y tiró de ella mientras seguía al profesor. Este iba a ser un día bastante largo.

Tras una serie de actividades agotadoras, paramos a comer, y después seguimos con la excursión hasta que se hizo de noche. Estábamos al rededor de unan hoguera cuando alguien tuvo la genial idea de hacer una prueba de valor. Consistía en adentrarse en el bosque con tu respectivo compañero, y buscar una bandana que un monitor se encargaría de esconder. ¿Cuál era la recompensa? Te preguntarás, llenarte de picaduras de mosquito, solo eso.

-Mei creo que nos hemos perdido

-Estamos siguiendo las marcas, no es posible

-Ya he visto ese árbol dos veces

-Hay muchos árboles que se parecen Yuzu, no te puedes basar en eso para decir que nos hemos perdido

Mei y yo estábamos en una pequeña discursión en mitad del bosque, juraría que estábamos dando vueltas en circulo y Mei se dedicaba a seguir esas estúpidas marcas.

Yo estaba refunfuñando hasta que escuché un crujido, el cual me hizo saltar y agarrar el brazo de Mei

-¡Yuzu! Ten cuidado, me vas a cortar la circulación

-P-perdón, me he asustado- miré hacia el suelo apenada mientras soltaba su brazo

Sentí un tirón y me di cuenta de que Mei me había acercado a ella, abrazándome por la cintura.

-Si tenías miedo solo tenias que habérmelo dicho- dijo Mei con su típica cara sin expresión

Yo me sonrojé hasta las orejas- Me-Mei- la miré y sonreí- gracias.

Sonreí como una boba ante tales recuerdos y me dirigí a la ducha. Al final fue Mei quien me protegió. Ahora no tengo miedo de nada, se que ella siempre estará ahí para mi, y yo para ella.

 **Buenooo aquí está mi segundo one-shot, se que he sido un poco cruel al cortar la escena del vestuario, pero quizás he aprendido del manga y no os doy sexy-times entre Mei y Yuzu c: (Es bromis, no soy tan mala). Nos vemos en la próxima.**

 **Por cierto, me gustaría saber con quien queréis que se junte Harumin, o si os hubiera gustado que tuviera algo con Yuzu, la verdad es que en el manga no queda muy claro si ella tiene sentimientos por Yuzu o no, es una duda existencial, ayuda please :c**


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Buenas a todos! SI, ya se que he tardado mucho en actualizar y todo eso, pero esta vez tengo excusa, y es que he empezado el instituto como muchas otras personas T_T. Antes de que empecéis a leer quiero avisaros de que este es un one-shot de la pareja Harumin x Yuzu, ya que unas cuantas personas me lo pidieron en los comentarios. Espero que disfrutéis de la lecturo. Pensamientos en cursiva y los diálogos indicados con un guión. Por cierto este one-shot ocurre cuando están de excursión en el templo de noséquéleches.**

Harumin pow

 _-Entonces... ¿te gusta Yuzu-chan?_

 _-No_

Las palabras de Matsuri y la rápida respuesta que di a su pregunta vinieron a mi cabeza, conforme me iba acercando al cuarto que compartía con Yuzu... .

Realmente no sé que siento por Yuzu, dije que no para evadir la pregunta, no me interesa que nadie sepa mis sentimientos, y menos esa mocosa entrometida. La verdadera pregunta es... ¿amo a Yuzu? No puedo negar que la quiero mucho, en el relativo poco tiempo que ha estado conmigo, ha conseguido ganarse mi cariño y confianza. Bueno, creo que Yuzu consigue eso con todo el mundo, pero mis sentimientos hacia ella son confusos. Sé perfectamente que ella no me ama, se le nota en la cara que ella siente algo por su "hermana", pero creo que ahora las cosas no van muy bien entre ellas... .

Estaba tan perdida en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta de que estaba delante de la puerta, con la mano encima del pomo. Agitando mi cabeza para eliminar tales pensamientos, abrí la puerta sin dudarlo.

-¡Yuzu-chi ya estoy en casa!- grité mientras cerraba la puerta

Lo primero que vi fue a Yuzu sentada en el sofá con un bote de helado, la cara manchada del ya mencionado producto y vestida con su onsie de osito (no sé si se escribe así, pero me refiero al pijama de oso que tiene Yuzu, que aparece en un capítulo especial de esos ;p) Sonreí enternecida ante tal vista y me senté en el sofá junto a ella.

-¡Harumin!- Me saludó Yuzu con una sonrisa, para seguidamente abrazarme.

Yo me tensé en su abrazo debido a los pensamientos que tuve antes. Ella debió notarlo porque se separó de mi al instante, mirandome apenada y yo sentí como mi corazón se encogía por haberle hecho perder su sonrisa.

-¿Estás bien Harumin?¿Hice algo mal?

La abracé rápidamente otra vez y enterré mi cara en su cuello, aspirando ampliamente para no olvidar su aroma- No, lo siento, ha sido un día largo- Me separé de ella para ver una mirada de duda, que rápidamente se sustituyó por una sonrisa.

Segundos después sentí algo frío en la nariz, hasta que me di cuenta de que Yuzu me puso un poco de helado en ella.

Escuché su risa infantil y sonreí, pero esto no iba a quedar así. Me lancé sobre Yuzu y cayó de espaldas sobre el sofá, conmigo sentada en sus caderas. No le di tiempo a cuestionar cuando empecé a hacerle cosquillas en los lados y ella empezaba a reír como una niña pequeña.

-Jajaja V-vale Harumin ¡me rindo me rindo!

-Eso te pasa por se mala- sonreí mientras paraba mis cosquillas.

-¡Tú eres mala conmigo!- Dijo mientras tiraba de la capucha de su pijama para esconder su cara.

 _-_ Awww vamos no te enfades.

Me dispuse a levantar su capucha, para encontrar su cara adornada con un puchero, y con helado, mucho helado.

-Dime, ¿te has comido el helado o lo has usado de mascarilla?

Reí mientras cogí pasé mi mano por su cara para eliminar el helado. Aproveché para mirar detenidamente sus rasgos, su pelo de ese color rubio que tanto me gustaba, su nariz fina y ligeramente respingona, esos labios rosados, ni muy gruesos ni muy finos, eran perfectos y sus ojos... No me di cuenta de que ella me estaba observando con esos ojos verdes penetrantes, que ahora parecían más oscuros. A veces me pregunto si Yuzu es extranjera, sus rasgos no son japoneses.

Las dos nos quedamos mirándonos, completamente serias, no sé que se apoderó de mi, pero fui bajando mi cuerpo poco a poco, hasta que nuestras narices rozaban y nuestros labios estaban a pulgadas. La volví a mirar a los ojos, ahora más bonitos que nunca, esperando para una señal de aprobación. Noté como ella echaba su aliento caliente en mis labios, esa era mi señal, y aunque no lo fuera, no podía parar.

Nuestros labios chocaron, primero fue una simple presión hasta que empecé a mover mis labios sobre los suyos. No esperaba que me correspondiera...

 _¿Que estás haciento Harumin?_ _Esto no está bien, es tu amiga... pero qué...?_

Mis pensamientos murieron cuando creí sentir un ligero movimiento de sus labios, abrí los ojos con incredulidad, para ver los suyos mirándome fijamente otra vez. Esta vez movió sus labios rítmicamente junto con los míos, ninguna de las dos cerró los ojos. Sentí algo húmedo en mi labio inferior y abrí la boca por instinto. Maravilloso. Esa era la única palabra que podía describir el sabor de la lengua de Yuzu, ella me agarró por la nuca para profundizar más el beso hasta que nos separamos por falta de aire...

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

Vale sé lo que estáispensando "¡Nos tienes 1 mes sin one-shot y nos dejas así!" Lo sé lo sé, pero no sé como queréis que continúe esto (You know what i mean). En realidad he parado de escribir porque esto se podría convertir en un mini-fanfic entre estas dos, le he visto futuro y quiero saber vuestra opinión. Hablando de opinión, ¿qué pensáis del nuevo "capítulo" y con capítulo quiero decir mini-especial de citrus? Se que todo el mundo está decepcionado, me incluyo en ese "todo el mundo" pero hay una razón, y seguro que ya la sabéis, y es que puede que haya un anime de este gran manga. Saburo Uta está negociando con varias empresas para que esto se haga realidad según lo que he leído en Facebook. Ya aviso que un anime no es cosa fácil de hacer, en el caso de que se llegue a un acuerdo claro, no pretendo desesperanzaros. Bueno, lo dicho, que espero que dejéis vuestros comentarios y vuestra opinión acerca de lo que esta pasando. Se que me he enrollado mucho pero creo que era necesario que supierais esto, hasta la próxima c:


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

 **Heeeey buenas a todos, ya he recibido algunos comentarios animándome a que continúe mi historia de Yuzu y Harumin y eso es exactamente lo que voy a hacer. Se que he dicho que este iba a ser un pequeño fanfic, o una serie de one-shots relacionados entre si llamadlo como queráis, entre Harumin y Yuzu, pero Yuzu también tendrá "momentos" con Mei, es una especie de triangulo amoroso. No tengo planeada la historia, yo escribo lo que se me ocurre en el instante en el que me siento delante de la pantalla y ya. Se que haciendo esto es posible que no escriba tan bien como puedo, pero no tengo tiempo de pensar la historia detenidamente y tampoco quiero dejaros sin nada, se que necesitáis vuestro chute de MeiZu (yo también) y me da rabia cada vez que entro en la pagina de y no hay ninguna actualización cuando las podria haber. Quiero decir, si os fijais cuando va a salir un capitulo nuevo los fanfics de esta pareja se para, ya que nuestras tetas se alteran ante la emocion. Ya me estoy enrollando otra vez, bueno aquí os dejo con la lectura.**

Yuzu pow

No podía creer lo que había pasado, ni lo que yo había hecho. Harumin me había besado y yo la había correspondido. ¿Un momento de debilidad?¿Una pequeña venganza inconsciente contra Mei por salir con otra persona? ¿O era algo mas...?

Nos quedamos así, en la misma posición, mirándonos mutuamente sin palabras y ambas sonrojadas hasta las orejas, hasta que tres golpes rítmicos sonaron en la puerta junto con una desagradable voz chillona que yo bien conocía a estas alturas.

-¡Aihara Yuzu! ¡Sal de ahí estas retrasando a todo el grupo!

Rápidamente nos separamos y Harumin se sentó en la otra punta del sofá, cogiendo un revista al azar y se puso a ojearla para disimular, aunque todavía estaba roja, al igual que yo. Respire hondo unos segundos para relajarme y fui a abrir la puerta, encontrándome con una Himeko de mal humor, para variar.

-¡Por fin me abres! ¿Qué estas haciendo vestida así? ¡Tenemos que visitar el museo en 10 minutos, todas están en la puerta ya menos vosotras dos!- dijo mientras gesticulaba ampliamente con sus brazos para darle mas énfasis.

-¿¡Qué!? Se me olvidó por completo, ahora mismo vamos- dicho esto le cerré la puerta en las narices a Himeko

-¡Oye! ¿Cómo te atreves?- se quejó Himeko

Yo ignoré a la pelo-taladro y fui corriendo a avisar a Harumin

-¡Tenemos que irnos o llegaremos tarde Harumin! ¡Mueve el culo!- grité mientras iba recogiendo las partes de mi uniforme, esparcidas por la habitación.

-C-claro

Al escuchar la voz vacilante de Harumin me giré, para ver como se levantaba para ir a por su ropa, cabizbaja. Me dirigí hacia ella y agarré su cara entre mis manos, para hacer que me mirara a los ojos.

-Está bien Harumin, ya hablaremos de esto después ¿si? Ahora vamos a disfrutar, sonríe por mi ¿vale?- le sonreí ampliamente, esperando que hiciera lo mismo

-Está bien- me sonrió timidamente, y yo le di un pequeño aprentón en los mofletes antes de separarme de ella, este iba a ser un día largo.

Harumin pow

-Y este es el cuerno de un mamut, un mamífero extinto desde hace aproximadamente 4,8 millones de años. En las épocas Plioceno, Pleistoceno... (yo tengo un cuerno de mamut y te lo meto por el... (8) si sabes de quien es esta canción te amo Okya)

En cuanto escuché esas palabras tan extrañas me limité a sumirme en mis pensamientos, y con mis pensamientos me refiero a Yuzu. Estábamos en una sala enorme, con diversas antigüedades del año de la pera y con un guía que parecía que era pariente del mamut del que estaba hablando, que cada uno imagine por qué. Miré hacia la izquierda para ver a Mei junto a una chica bajita de pelo blanco, y no pasé por alto como esa chica se arrimaba demasiado a Mei, pero esta no hacía nada. Quizás era por eso por que Mei y Yuzu estaban mal... _Yuzu._ Al cruzarse su nombre por mi cabeza, miré en su dirección. Ella tampoco estaba prestando atención, más bien estaba mirando hacia Mei con la mirada más triste que he visto nunca. Sus ojos verdes generalmente llenos de alegría y con vida estaban vacíos, y sus labios que siempre estaban adornados con una sonrisa estaban fruncidos. No me gustaba ver a Yuzu así, ella no merece esto... Mei no la merece.

El señor con complejo de mamut se fue hacia otra sala mientras las chicas lo seguían para reanudar la explicación. Cuando Yuzu se dispuso a seguirlo también, la agarré del brazo y le hice una seña para que esperara.

-¿Qué pasa?- Me preguntó con una mirada de desconcierto

-¿Confías en mí?

-Claro

-Pues sígueme

La agarré de la mano y la saqué de ese sitio infernal.

 _10 minutos más tarde..._

-Y... ¿qué se supone que hacemos aquí? Nos vamos a meter en líos

-Bah no te preocupes Yuzu-chi, no se van a dar cuenta

-Harumin...

Al salir del museo nos dirigimos a una cafetería no muy lejos del hotel. No quería ver a Yuzu deprimida y creo que un museo no es un lugar para subir el ánimo...

-Vamos Yuzu, se que no te encontrabas bien, por eso te he sacado de allí... ¿Estás bien? Te he visto mirando a Mei y...

-No te preocupes Harumin, Mei me lo dejó claro, ella está saliendo con otra persona y yo... yo

No me di cuenta de lo que pasaba, es como si le estuvieran dando patadas a mi corazón y pisoteándolo, es lo que sentí cuando vi salir lágrimas de esas dos esmeraldas verdes. Rápidamente me levanté y agarré a Yuzu de la mano otra vez, y me dirigí lo más veloz que pude al hotel.

Ya en el hotel, abrí la puerta de nuestra habitación. Yuzu me soltó y entró antes que yo, fue corriendo hacia nuestro cuarto. Yo cerré la puerta y la perseguí. La vi tirada en la cama, bueno no la vi a ella, vi un gran bulto encima de la cama. Cuando me acerqué escuché unos débiles sollozos y sin dudarlo me quité los zapatos y me metí bajo las mantas junto a ella. Yuzu estaba de espaldas a mi, temblando en una posición fetal.

Yo sentí como Yuzu se tensó ante mi toque, pero en vez de retirarme la apegué más a mi. Acaricié su estómago suavemente hasta que sentí que entrelazaba sus dedos con los míos. Pasaron unos minutos en esta posición y sentí como la respiracion de Yuzu se ralentizó.

-No te preocupes... yo te protegeré

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

 **Y aquí tenéis otro capítulo más sobre este pequeño fanfic que estoy escribiendo para vosotros. Se que no es gran cosa pero espero que alivie un poco. Si tenéis alguna idea sobre como queréis que continúe el fanfic o sobre algún one-shot, la espero en los comentarios. Hasta la próxima c:**


	5. Chapter 5

**¡Buenas! Ya se que ahora estoy actualizando con frecuencia, pero igual algún día hago ¡puf! Y desaparezco durante otro mes xd. Que no es por desanimaros ni nada, pero quiero avisaros por si veis que no actualizo, que no os llevéis una decepción como me he llevado yo con otros fanfics, no señalo a nadie Ejem...**

 **Bueno que os dejo con el capítulo 5, disfrutad de la lectura.**

 **Harumin pow.**

No sé cómo pero el único rayo de sol que entraba por la ventana le las arregló para darme directamente en la cara. Me removí un poco hasta que sentí un peso y calor desconocido en mi hombro, miré hacia abajo y vi una maraña de pelo rubio. Al darme cuenta de la situación sonreí, pero mi sonrisa se esfumó con rapidez al recodar el motivo por el cual estaba en esta situación.

Ayer Yuzu lloró por culpa de Mei... ella no se merece a Yuzu, es una estirada ricachona que sólo sabe mirar por ella misma y sus intereses.

 _Yo no sabía que Mei tenía a otra persona, ni siquiera sabía que Yuzu iba enserio con Mei, tan enserio como para pedirle salir. Pero la rechazó, le hizo daño otra vez..._

Sentí movimiento en mi hombro y miré hacia abajo para ver a Yuzu restregándose los ojos. Unos segundos después apartó sus manos de su cara y me miró. No vi nada. Sus ojos estaban vacíos, sin vida, como si fuera una muñeca, una estatua, un robot... su sonrisa tampoco estaba, sus labios formaban una fina linea recta. Esa expresión duró unos pocos segundos, tan pocos, que si no la hubiera estado mirando mientras pensaba, no me habría dado cuenta. En su semblante apareció una sonrisa al instante y entonces

me di cuenta, ella siempre estaba sonriendo, pero no era real, simplemente oculta sus emociones.

 _¿Siempre ha sido así, Yuzu? ¿Todo este tiempo has estado ocultándote bajo una máscara?_

-¿Pasa algo?- la voz de Yuzu me sacó de mis pensamientos

-¿Ah? No no no, todo está bien, solo estaba pensando en lo guapa que estás cuando te despiertas- le sonreí ampliamente

-Vamos, no seas pelota Harumin, sabes que no es verdad- dijo hizo un puchero y empujó débilmente mi hombro

-¡Pero eres demasiado mona!- reí mientras me tiraba encima suya, haciéndole cosquillas.

Yuzu empezó a reír como una niña, y me rogó que parara. Por mi mente pasó lo que ocurrió el día anterior, cuando nos besamos. Un flash-back de los acontecimientos vino a mi mente, y paré abruptamente. Creo que a Yuzu le pasó lo mismo, ya que se sonrojó al darse cuenta de mi mirada.

Me incorporé con rapidez y Yuzu hizo lo mismo, ella pegándose al cabecero de la cama y yo al borde.

-Lo siento...- me disculpé con vergüenza

-E-está bien

Ninguna de las dos nos mirábamos a los ojos, hasta que escuché la voz de Yuzu de nuevo.

-Oye Harumin, tú... ¿sientes algo por mí?- hizo la pregunta en voz baja, pero yo la escuché claramente.

Miré hacia ella y vi que miraba hacia abajo, intentando arrancar un hilo que salía de la manta de la cama, como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo. Yo vacilé un poco, pero finalmente hablé.

-Yuzu yo no quiero sufrir, no tengo ni idea de lo que pasa entre Mei y tú, pero sé que ella te ha hecho daño, ella no te merece Yuzu. Y, respondiendo a tu pregunta, no sé si siento algo por ti, eres mi amiga y te quiero, no quiero que sufras...

La miré a la cara y vi una mirada de... ¿decepción? No puedo decirlo con claridad porque desapareció tan rápido como hizo presencia.

-Claro... Gracias Harumin, eres una buena amiga.

 _Estúpida, estúpida, estúpida ¿Por qué no le has dicho la verdad?_

-Yuzu yo...

Tres golpes me interrumpieron, Yuzu se disculpó y se fue a abrir la puerta, era raro que llamaran a estas horas...

 **Yuzu pow**

Al abrir la puerta me encontré con Himeko, otra vez, y más cabreada de lo normal, dispuesta a darme un dolor de cabeza por lo que veía.

-¡Aihara Yuzu y Taniguchi Harumi! ¿¡Quién os creeis que sois para iros de una excursión?!

Harumin apareció a mi lado en cuanto escuchó su nombre.

-¿Sabéis cuánto tiempo estuvimos buscándoos? ¡Menos mal que unas alumnas tuvieron la idea de venir al hotel, a ver si habíais vuelto, la presidenta está muy enfadada con vosotras, sobre todo contigo Yuzu!

-Yuzu no se encontraba bien, y no podía perder el tiempo diciéndoselo a alguien. ¿Ves, vicepresi? Para eso sirve un móvil, para avisar en casos de emergencia- Harumin saltó en mi defensa.

-¡Esos artilugios solo nos corrompen y nos distraen de nuestros deberes! ¡Y tú, Aihara Yuzu, te vienes conmigo! La presidenta quiere hablar contigo

Harumin iba a decir algo otra vez, pero le puse una mano en el hombro y me miró con duda en sus ojos. Negué con la cabeza en señal de que lo dejara ya y salí de mi habitación, siguiendo a Himeko para reunirme con mi... hermana.

Himeko me indicó la habitación que compartía con Mei, y se fue. Me quedé delante de la gran puerta de madera, hasta que me decidí y abrí la puerta con decisión. Si algo tenía que pasar, que pasara ahora.

Mei estaba en medio de la sala, con lo brazos cruzados y mirándome fijamente.

 _Me pregunto si habrá estado todo el tiempo ahí parada..._

-¿Qué crees que haces?

-Mei lo siento, pero no me encontraba bien por es-

-¿Por qué no me avisaste?- me interrumpió con brusquedad

-Ya te he dicho que lo siento, pero no me sentía bien, Harum-

-Irse sin permiso de un superior va contra las reglas

-Pero Mei deja qu-

-Igual que tu pelo tintado, tu falda corta, tu maquillaje...

Mei siguió diciendo las normas que incumplía, y yo sentía como mi sangre empezaba a hervir. Nunca me había sentido asi con Mei, siempre que estaba con ella se me aceleraba el corazón y sentía mariposas en mi estómago. En esta ocasión también se aceleró mi corazón, pero no sentía mariposas, más bien sentía como si algo me estuviera quemando por dentro, estaba furiosa de que solo le importaran las estúpidas normas. Ni siquiera me preguntó lo que me ocurría, no me preguntó como estaba ahora mismo, a ella no le importo...

-... llevas pendientes, te traes el móvil a clase, desobedeces a los prof-

-¡Basta ya Mei!-esta vez la interrumpí yo- ¿¡Es que no te importa en absoluto lo que me pasó, o como me sentí?! Se que ahora debes odiarme porque crees que te rechacé ese día de Navidad, se que es por eso por lo que ahora estás con Sara, ¡pero yo no te rechacé! ¡Tenía miedo ¿vale?! ¡Yo te amo Mei, no quiero hacerte daño, no quiero utilizarte como ya te han utilizado antes, solo quiero verte feliz! ¿Tan dificil es de entender?

Al acabar mi pequeño discurso sentí las lágrimas calientes correr por mi rostro. Mei estaba mirándome con los ojos y la boca abiertos, sorprendida. Ante su falta de reacción salí corriendo de allí, escuché como Mei me llamaba por mi nombre, pero yo ya no escuchaba nada, no veía nada, no podía respirar, mis piernas se adormecían, y lo último que vi fue la oscuridad y lo último que sentí, el frío suelo del hotel...

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

Soy malvada ¡Muajaja! Okya, no les quería dejar con la intriga, pero ya he escrito lo suficiente por hoy xd (llamadme floja si queréis) Vale ahora enserio, me pedisteis drama, pues ahí lo teneís, y eso que a mi me gusta mas lo gracioso, me sacrifico por vosotros a.a . Os repito que no tengáis miedo a escribir una historia de esta pareja o de cualquier otra cosa. Tienes que atreverte a hacerlo, las personas te criticaran si, pero quizás lo que escribes es bueno aunque tu pienses lo contrario y estas desaprovechando tu talento. Me pongo filosófica jum jum. Bueno hasta otra y como siempre, espero vuestros comentarios :)


End file.
